A Third
by DlienShae
Summary: Sosok itu selalu menghantuinya. Menatapnya dari kejauhan. Menampilkan sosoknya yang dipenuhi akan misteri. Siapakah sosok itu? Dan mengapa hanya Vasilii dan Cathy yang diincarnya? Apa yang ia inginkan? [One-shot, AU (Alternate Universe), a fiction story for Halloween's Hello Competition by ksatriabawangmerah]


[Vasilii POV]

Aku mengerang pelan.

Bagaimana ini? Tenggorokanku serasa terbakar. Sakit dan rasanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk.

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Arrggghh!" aku kembali mengerang, aku tidak kuat lagi!

Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Tenggorokanku seakan disayat oleh belati. Tidak hanya satu, melainkan berpuluh-puluh belati tak kasat mata.

Sial, gumamku dalam hati. Perlahan, kesadaranku mulai hilang. Tapi, di mana ini? Aku tak mengenali tempat ini. Oh, kumohon! Tolong aku! Siapapun, tolong aku!

* * *

A Twilight Saga's fiction story for Twilight Warrior Competition

Disclaimer : Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer

Warning : Out of characteristic and out of character was written on this story. AU (Alternate Universe).

* * *

[Vasilii POV]

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, berusaha mengenali ruangan tempatku berada. Detik selanjutnya, kusadari bahwa kini aku tengah berada di dalam kamarku sendiri. Rasanya badanku sakit sekali, aku bahkan harus bertumpu pada kasur guna memaksakan diriku untuk duduk.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, dan aku bisa melihat adikku di sana dengan nampan yang berada di tangannya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kau sudah sadar," ujarnya. Dia terlihat lelah. Rambutnya yang biasanya terikat rapi, kini terurai begitu saja dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Wajahnya nampak sendu, dan aku bisa melihat matanya sedikit lebam—apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaanku terdengar seolah bagai bisikan. Suaraku yang parau dan sangat rendah membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun?" dia bertanya seraya memeras handuk yang telah dicelupkannya ke dalam sebaskom air. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau ditemukan oleh Mr. Theo di hutan—tepatnya 5 hari yang lalu,"

Aku tersentak kaget.

Hutan? 5 hari yang lalu? Aku memegang kepalaku, lalu tenggorokanku.

Sial! Apa yang terjadi?

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau tahu? Dan ngomong-ngomong, di mana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ibu dan Ayah pergi ke suatu tempat—mereka tidak mengatakan di mana. Hanya berpesan akan kembali esok hari. Mereka pergi setelah mengecek keadaanmu dan yakin kau akan sadar hari ini—dan mereka benar,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku seraya menghindari jemarinya yang tengah mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemejaku.

"Hei, bisakah kau tenang dan membiarkanku melakukan tugasku? Kau belum boleh mandi dan aku sudah membasuhmu 8 kali dalam 4 hari terakhir, dan jika kau terus menghindar, aku tidak mau cerita!"

Bentakan Cathy—sekaligus ancamannya—, cukup untuk membuatku terdiam. Kubiarkan jemarinya membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku dan melepasnya, untuk kemudian membasuh tubuhku perlahan.

"Bulan ini kau kembali menerima larangan untuk tidak keluar rumah pada malam hari—sama halnya dengan diriku—jadi kau harus segera pergi ke kamarmu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu. Ayah, Ibu, serta aku juga tidak mencurigaimu pergi keluar karena kau tidak pernah melanggarnya. Tidak sebelum malam itu,"

Cathy menarik napas sebentar, kemudian kembali melanjutkan.

"Malam itu sudah lewat dari jam 1, Ayah mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan kasar—terdengar sangat terburu-buru—seraya meneriakkan namamu, dan aku sadar kau menghilang malam itu. Ibu dan Ayah pergi keluar terlebih dahulu, tapi aku singgah di kamarmu sebelum itu, menatap jendela kamarmu yang terbuka dan aku kembali tersadar bahwa kau pergi ke hutan,"

"Saat aku menyusul, Ibu dan Ayah sudah bersama Mr. Theo yang mengatakan bahwa ia menemukanmu di hutan—bukan di lingkaran luar, tapi di lingkaran pusat—dan ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berada disana,"

"Ayah menyuruh Ibu dan aku untuk membawamu ke rumah. Dan setelah memastikan kau baik-baik saja—tidak terluka, kecuali beberapa memar dan luka gores—, Ibu menyusul Ayah dan Mr. Theo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang jelas sepertinya aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Setelah itu keadaan berubah, Ayah menjadi lebih waspada dan Ibu menjadi pendiam. Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa," Cathy mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya merapikan baskom air yang dipakainya untuk membasuhku.

"Aku mau ke dapur sebentar," gumamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku sendiri mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi di malam itu.

.

.

.

[Catherina POV]

Sudah seminggu semenjak kakak sadar dan dia belum mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian malam itu. Ayah dan Ibu juga tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali. Benar-benar bertentangan sekali denganku—penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Well, kita ada undangan tanggal 13 bulan ini," ujar Ayah memecah kesunyian di meja makan pagi itu.

"Benarkah? Sekeluarga?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk terdengar antusias.

"Ya, sayang. Dan semua wajib untuk ikut," ujar Ibu menambahkan.

Ah, sepertinya aku bisa bertemu dengan beberapa keluarga yang berdomilisi jauh di Selatan sana.

"Kita akan menginap selama dua minggu—itu tidak masalah bukan, Vals?"

Kakakku menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Ayah. Dia tengah melahap sandwich isi daging asapnya yang keempat—aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu rakus.

Kami akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku menumpang di mobil Vals. Kakakku dan aku hanya berbeda umur satu tahun. Dia yang umurnya sebentar lagi menginjak tujuh belas tahun di awal Juli nanti, dan aku yang sebentar lagi berumur enam belas tahun pada pertengahan Juli nanti—aku tidak tahu kenapa kami lahir di bulan yang sama.

Aku selalu memanggil kakakku dengan Vals atau Valsi, dan dia sepertinya tidak keberatan. Well, sebenarnya namanya Vasilii, tapi Ayah, Ibu, aku dan teman-teman dekatnya lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya—Vals atau Valsi.

Tipikal pemuda idaman di sekolah kami—tubuh yang tinggi, wajah yang tampan, badan yang tidak terlalu kurus ataupun kekar, juga kepribadian yang baik hati. Aku bahkan tidak memungkiri bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi, toh, dia itu kakakku, dan dia berhak mendapat perempuan yang menarik hatinya—jelas bukan adiknya.

Namun, semenjak kejadian itu, sikapnya menjadi pendiam—entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ataupun apa yang sedang menghantuinya, aku juga tidak mengerti. Satu hal yang kuketahui, dia pandai menutupi hal itu di sekolah dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi—dan faktanya tidak ada satupun teman-temannya yang tahu mengenai kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

[Vasilii POV]

Oke, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku ingin mengakhiri rasa penasaranku malam ini. Aku memutuskan untuk membicarakannya nanti malam saat makan—atau tidak sama sekali—, karena besok adalah tanggal 13 dan aku pasti tidak punya kesempatan untuk membicarakannya di pertemuan keluarga.

Malam ini, aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk membicarakan kejadian di malam itu. Walau Ayah, Ibu, maupun Cathy, tak pernah sekalipun mengungkitnya, aku tahu mereka menungguku untuk menceritakannya sendiri pada mereka.

"Well, aku sudah ingat semua, tentang kejadian malam itu," ujarku memecah keheningan.

Ibu dan Ayah meletakkan sendok mereka secara bersamaan dan memandangku. Begitupula dengan Cathy yang juga turut memandangku.

Oh, sial! Ini menjadi lebih sulit untuk menceritakannya.

"Kalau kau yakin, ceritakanlah," Ayah berkata dengan nada datar yang terdengar tegas.

Aku terdiam sebentar, menarik nafas dan mulai bercerita.

"Malam itu aku sedang asyik mengerjakan tugasku, dan aku langsung tertidur setelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara aneh. Aku memandang keluar sekilas, melewati jendela kamar. Tepat pada saat itu, aku melihat seseorang di tengah kegelapan malam. Ia memakai jubah hitam dan membawa obor. Langkahnya terlihat pasti dan mantap. Sosok itu mengarah ke dalam hutan,"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu penasaran dan tidak ingat akan larangan Ayah untuk tidak keluar di malam hari. Aku membiarkan diriku mengikutinya tanpa menyadari bahwa aku kehilangan arah—juga jejak sosok misterius itu. Aku tersesat dan sadar bahwa aku sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan,"

"Lalu aku berhenti dan bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Kutengadahkan kepalaku guna melihat bulan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa menggigil, bahuku berguncang hebat. Aku bisa mendengar suara serigala di kejauhan. Lalu, sesaat setelahnya, ada sebuah pukulan keras yang mengarah pada dadaku dan membuatku terpental. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bangkit. Kurasakan pukulan itu tepat menyakiti jantungku,"

"Entah bagaimana, pandangan mataku mulai menjadi buram dan penciumanku seakan menajam—rasanya aku bisa mencium wangi bunga pada padang bunga yang berada di depan hutan. Aku juga bisa mencium bau air danau, dan saat itulah tenggorokanku memanas—seperti terbakar. Rasanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk oleh berpuluh-puluh pisau tak kasat mata. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Berkali-kali tanganku berpindah, memegang dada kiriku yang sakit, juga tenggorokanku yang seperti terbakar, dan kemudian aku pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan—dan… err, saat aku sadar, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya langsung. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan,"

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, untuk kemudian kutarik kembali, guna menormalkan pernapasanku yang seakan memburu sejak tadi. Setidaknya, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya yang kuingat. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu apa tanggapan mereka.

Ayah dan Ibu masih memandangiku dengan seksama. Kemudian pandangan Ibu beralih ke Ayah—sebuah pandangan bertanya, jika kuartikan. Cathy memandangku dengan iba, dan itu sangat menggangguku. Namun, detik selanjutnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja—aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Oke, aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Aku benar-benar penasaran; apa respon mereka?

"Jadi, kau tahu kalau kau salah?" tanya Ayah. Ada nada dingin dan sarkatis di dalam nada bicaranya, bahkan pandangan matanya seolah ingin membunuhku.

"Umm, yah… aku mengakuinya, aku salah besar," dan memang itu yang kurasakan.

"Honey, jangan begitu," Ibu berujar seraya menenangkan Ayah, lalu memandangku, "aku bersyukur kau tidak amnesia atau mengalami trauma, Vals. Dan terima kasih telah menceritakan kisahmu. Aku tahu kau sudah berintropeksi diri dan menyesali tindakanmu itu, jadi aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terulang kembali,"

"Baik, Bu. Aku mengerti,"

Ayah menghela napas, sepertinya tengah menimbang-imbang apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Ibu sendiri nampak seperti menunggu Ayah untuk berbicara. Tapi, setelah sekian lama menunggu, nyatanya Ayah tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

[Catherina POV]

Awan tebal nampak menutupi langit, seakan-akan hujan akan turun dengan segera. Ini bahkan masih musim panas, tapi mengapa cuacanya tiba-tiba berubah dengan drastis?

Aku mendesah berat. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah, berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke kamar permainan, di mana seluruh orang berkumpul—maksudku adalah di mana kaum muda berkumpul, karena biasanya para orang tua berkumpul di ruang rekreasi.

Aku duduk di sofa terdekat, mengambil salah satu buku dan mulai membaca. Mereka—saudara-saudaraku—sedang asyik bermain, mengobrol, dan bercanda. Mereka bahkan ada yang saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Aneh sebenarnya, karena aku tidak mendapati saudara-saudara sepupuku yang lebih kecil. Bahkan saat kuperhatikan lebih lanjut, yang paling muda diantara kami hanya David, dan umurnya sudah menginjak 15 tahun. Lalu, ke mana semua adik-adik sepupuku yang lucu dan imut itu?

Ah, ini membosankan. Sejenak, kuarahkan pandanganku keluar—walau sebenarnya sekarang masih jam 4 sore, tapi ini sudah nampak seperti malam saja.

Ah, mengesalkan! Tak ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku.

Tapi… tunggu dulu! Rasanya tadi aku melihat seseorang di sana, di hutan itu. Seperti kebanyakan rumah di daerah pinggiran, jarak beberapa rumah, pasti kau akan mendapatkan pemandangan dari hutan. Terkadang kecil, namun tak jarang juga ada yang lebar ataupun luas—mampu membuat seseorang tersesat—dan di ujung perjalanan, kau bisa menemukan tebing—dan itu mengerikan.

Aku merubah posisi dudukku. Kubuat senyaman mungkin dengan arah pandangan menuju deretan pepohonan yang menjadi pintu masuk hutan. Dan… itu dia sosok yang kucari. Aku tak tahu dia itu perempuan ataupun lelaki. Ia hanya memakai jubah hitam panjang dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepala. Pandangannya tertuju pada rumah ini—siapa dia? Mengapa dia ada di sana? Dan, sedang apa dia di sana?

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi sosok itu, dan dia tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidakkah ia merasa lelah?

Aku kelewat penasaran. Kuputuskan akan menghampiri sosok itu dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di benakku kini. Namun, di halaman belakang, Caleb menghentikan langkahku.

"Hey, Cath. Kukira kau mau bergabung untuk bermain tangkap bola bersama kami?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," aku menolaknya halus.

Aku masih bisa melihat sosok itu, dan dia tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Oh, ayolah. Satu putaran saja…" ujar Caleb memohon.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah saudara sepupuku yang lain, namun detik selanjutnya kuarahkan kepada sosok itu. Sosok itu tiba-tiba menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku—sebuah pandangan yang bahkan serasa mematikan sekali—, seolah badanku dilumat habis oleh pandangan itu. Sebuah tatapan garang yang seakan membunuhku hidup-hidup.

Badanku melemas seketika. Aku bisa merasakan wajah, tangan dan kakiku terasa dingin, seolah aliran darahku tersumbat.

"Hey, Cath? Cath? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Caleb mulai bertanya-tanya. Nadanya terdengar sangat khawatir.

Aku terdiam. Sosok itu masih di sana, dan masih menatapku. Oh, sial! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Cath?! Cathy?!" samar, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Caleb memanggilku. Akan tetapi badanku seolah lumpuh. Aku bisa merasakan jemari Caleb di lenganku, namun aku tidak memberi respon—bukan tidak memberi, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Lalu sosok itu menyeringai lebar padaku, menampakkan deretan gigi putih miliknya yang mengerikan. Bayangannya seolah mendekat dan aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku merasa hidupku akan segera berakhir jika aku tidak segera meminta pertolongan.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku berusaha keras untuk berteriak, namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya erangan kecil. Akhirnya, dalam keputusasaan, kucoba untuk mengangkat tanganku guna menghentikan sosok itu. Tepat pada saat itu, Caleb menoleh seakan mencari sosok yang berusaha untuk kutunjuk.

Dan aku bisa merasakan darah kembali mengalir di wajahku, tanganku, juga kakiku. Aku gemetar hebat.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanyaku pada Caleb, suaraku terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Apa?" Caleb bertanya seolah tidak mengerti—tatapannya menjelaskan segalanya padaku.

Aku tersentak sesaat ketika memandang wajahnya. Dia terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Pikiranku bercabang. Segera saja kulemparkan pandanganku ke hutan guna mencari sosok itu, namun nihil. Aku tidak melihat ada seorangpun di sana.

Tak kupedulikan suara teriakan Caleb saat aku berlari ke arah hutan dengan tiba-tiba—ke tempat sosok itu tadi berdiri—, dan hasilnya sama. Aku tak mendapatkan apapun di sana. Tidak sosok itu maupun tanda-tanda bahwa ia baru saja berdiri di sana.

Halusinasikah? Ah, ini tidak mungkin.

"Hey, Cath, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Caleb yang ternyata sudah menyusul di sampingku.

"Tadi ada seseorang di sini," ujarku dengan tatapan yang masih menatap ke depan.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," ia membalas perkataanku seraya memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar kami.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku melihatnya tadi dan dia sudah lama berdiri di sini," aku berusaha meyakinkan Caleb mengenai penglihatanku.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin. Aku berani bersumpah,"

Caleb memandangku dengan pandangan menyelidik seraya mengangkat alisnya. Lalu diarahkannya pandangannya ke tempat lain guna memeriksa tempat itu.

"Well, tidak ada apa-apa di sini, dan tidak ada jejak seseorang pernah berdiri di sini sebelumnya. Kau mungkin butuh minum. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam,"

Caleb memelukku dan menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti pandangan bertanya beberapa saudara sepupu kami yang berada di halaman belakang.

.

.

.

[Catherina POV]

Baiklah, aku sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Kau tahu? Tadi Caleb kelewat protektif dan menemaniku hingga aku merasa baikan. Kuakui, dia pemuda yang baik dan seumuran dengan kakakku. Dia juga tampan, tinggi, dan proposional. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya?

Ah, sepertinya aku mulai melantur. Ada apa denganku tadi? Dan, siapa sosok itu? Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang begitu cepat? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar diketuk. Aku tak mengindahkannya. Dan selanjutnya, aku mendapati Caleb berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Berkumpul di ruang rekreasi?" tanyanya mengingatkan, yang disambut oleh anggukan kepala dariku.

Di lorong sudah terlihat beberapa saudaraku yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari tempat mereka. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan, dengan berdampingan bersama Caleb.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Caleb—sesuai hitunganku, itu sudah pertanyaan ketujuh sejak sore tadi.

"Agak lebih baik," aku menjawab asal. Caleb tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Aku bahkan merasa aman—hei, perasaan apa ini?

Saat memasuki ke ruang rekreasi, aku cukup terkejut saat melihat para tetua—kaum tua—sudah menduduki sofa yang dihadapkan berjejer ke arah para golongan muda. Nampak seperti sebuah ruang sidang di mataku.

Orang tua kami duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri kami, seolah mereka muncul hanya sebagai pendamping dan penasehat yang suaranya tidak diperkenankan maupun didengar. Ah, ada apa ini?

Aku duduk di samping Caleb, dengan tangannya yang tetap menggenggam erat tanganku, seolah dia takut jika sewaktu-waktu aku akan terjatuh bilamana ia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah disini..." suara bariton milik kakek menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Terdengar seperti nada peringatan bagiku.

"Malam ini akan menjadi sebuah malam panjang, sebuah malam kehormatan bagi kedua orang ini,"

Tidak ada suara, tidak ada yang menyela. Hening. Bahkan, meskipun aku dibuat penasaran setengah mati, aku berusaha keras untuk menahannya.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kita berdoa—Caleb, kau pimpin doanya,"

Caleb melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku dengan enggan, seolah tidak rela meninggalkanku sendiri. Oh, percayalah, aku juga tak ingin dia melepaskan genggamannya. Dia mengecup keningku singkat, lalu berdiri di tengah perkumpulan, dan mulai memimpin doa.

Aku menyangka dia akan kembali duduk di sebelahku dan menggenggam tanganku lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia kini justru berdiri di sebelah kakek.

"Aku ingin kedua orang ini maju dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di tengah," ujar kakek seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Jantungku berdetak keras. Penasaran, namun juga takut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Vasilii Hale dan Catherina Hale,"

Aku menahan napas, terlalu terkejut untuk segera berdiri dan menghampiri kursi itu—berbeda dengan kakak yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kursi tersebut. Aku sendiri masih mencoba menenangkan degup jantungku yang menggila saat duduk di kursi itu. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kursi itu terasa dingin sekali.

Caleb memandangku dari tempatnya berdiri—sebuah pandangan menguatkan dan menenangkan—, cukup untuk membantuku menormalkan detak jantungku.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian duduk di kursi itu sementara kalian tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," kakek kembali berkata, "ada banyak hal, yang perlu kalian ketahui, setelah beberapa tahun yang panjang—dan kami rasa cukup—, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada kalian,"

Kakek terlihat tengah menarik napasnya sejenak.

"Aku paling tidak suka bertele-tele, jadi aku ingin kalian mendengarkan ini dengan seksama—dan tanpa ada interupsi. Jika kalian punya pertanyaan, tanyakan di akhir. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Aku dan Vals mengangguk.

"Keluarga kalian adalah keluarga yang paling unik, dan tentu saja aku bersyukur memilikinya. Ayahmu adalah salah satu anak terbaik yang kumiliki, dan Ibumu adalah menantu terhebat yang pernah kutemui—tentunya mereka istimewa bagiku. Tidak hanya mereka, tapi semua anak-anakku, menantuku dan cucuku," sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang nampak tua. Entah aku berhalusinasi kembali, atau memang itu adalah kenyataan yang kulihat, "kami semua berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Tentunya, kalian juga lebih istimewa lagi," jeda sejenak, "kita adalah legenda yang hidup di tengah masyarakat normal—kita vampir,"

Seketika, suara petir yang menggelegar hebat, mulai menyambar dengan keras dari luar. Apakah badai akan datang? Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi, pernyataan kakek tadi benar-benar mengejutkanku, hingga mampu membuatku terlonjak singkat dari tempat dudukku.

Apa itu benar?

"Tapi kalian berbeda, kalian unik seperti Ibu kalian," nampaknya kakek menyadari keterkejutanku, sehingga beliau kembali melanjutkan, "Ayahmu adalah seorang vampir sejati, sedangkan Ibumu adalah sesuatu yang unik. Ibumu adalah seorang _half_. Darahnya adalah darah manusia dan serigala, dan kalian adalah _Third_—sepertiga. Darah yang mengalir dalam diri kalian adalah darah campuran dari mereka—darah vampir, darah manusia, juga darah serigala, berpadu dalam diri kalian. Aku tak dapat memungkiri, bahwasannya kalian memang unik. Kalian berbeda di keluarga ini—"

Kakek terbatuk sebentar. Dengan sigap, Caleb menganjurkan segelas air, yang langsung diminum habis oleh kakek dalam beberapa detik.

"—ada sebuah peraturan keluarga, di mana saat kau akan berumur tujuh belas tahun, kau tidak boleh berkeliaran di malam hari—dan sepertinya Vals sudah tahu akibat dari itu," kakek melirik sekilas ke arah kakak yang berada tak jauh dariku, "darah yang mengalir di dalam diri kita telah memberitahukan takdir kita. Tapi ini berbeda dalam keluarga Hale, terutama anak-anak mereka."

"Ayah mereka tidak diragukan lagi adalah seorang vampir, Ibu mereka juga merupakan seorang _w__olf_—dan mereka? Apa yang mereka pilih?" kakek melemparkan pandangan bertanya padaku dan kakak secara bergantian.

"Ketetapan telah dibuat, bahkan keduanya melihatnya sendiri—mengejarnya sendiri. Bukankah kalian telah melihat sosok itu? Sosok dengan jubah hitam bertudung?"

Vals mengangguk, disusul olehku. Ia memandangku heran, namun aku melempar pandanganku ke arah Caleb, yang dibalas dengan pandangan menguatkan dan menenangkan—lagi—darinya.

"Kalian memilih jalan takdir kalian sendiri untuk menjadi vampir, dan itu adalah keputusan yang kalian buat. Hanya seorang vampir yang bisa melihat penjaga hutan itu keluar dan berdiri di pinggir hutan, sementara para _wolf_ menemani mereka dan memberikan tumpangan."

"Untuk Vals," kakek kembali memberikan tatapan memperingatkan pada kakak, "karena kau yang mendekati umur tujuh belas di awal bulan Juli nanti, maka aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Sekali lagi aku ingin memperingatkan; jangan keluar di malam hari dan cobalah untuk tenang. Awalnya memang akan terasa menyakitkan dan kau akan butuh adaptasi. Aku yakin itu tidak akan cukup jika hanya dalam seminggu sampai dua minggu, tapi itu butuh waktu hingga berbulan-bulan. Maka aku sudah menugaskan Caleb, Finz, Ken, dan Matt untuk menemanimu. Mereka akan pindah ke sekolahmu dan mengawasimu. Apa kau mengerti, Vals?"

Vals kembali mengangguk, tapi aku bisa melihat ada kilasan keterkejutan dari raut wajah tampannya.

"Dan untukmu, Cathy," kini kakek menatap ke arahku, "kau harus tetap berhati-hati dan jangan keluar malam. Aku punya firasat kau akan memulainya lebih cepat dari seharusnya,"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dapat kulihat dari sudut mataku, bahwa kini Caleb tengah memandangku dengan raut wajah penuh kelegaan.

.

.

.

[Vasilii POV]

GILA! Ini gila!

Aku benar-benar bisa gila dengan semua penjelasan itu! Aku bahkan belum bisa menerimanya—ah, sial! Aku terus saja mengumpat dalam hati. Finz, Ken dan Matt dengan setia menemaniku di sepanjang koridor hingga ke kamar.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa, Vals?" tanya Matt. Terdengar seperti nada kekhawatiran. Namun aku tak mengindahkannnya.

Aku menggerutu pelan. Tentu saja, siapa yang keadaannya bisa baik-baik saja setelah penjelasan gila yang bahkan sulit dicerna oleh akal sehat? Finz, Ken, dan Matt akhirnya turut berkumpul di kamarku—minus Caleb… aneh. Bukannya dia seharusnya juga ikut menemaniku?

"Aku mau minum," ujarku dengan nada datar seraya berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruanganku. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mencerna seluruh kejadian dan penjelasan itu satu persatu. Benar-benar! Rasanya kepalaku seperti mau pecah. Semuanya nampak seperti gulungan benang yang rumit.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja jika kau ingin bertanya," suara yang kukenal sebagai milik Cathy terdengar menggema di lorong yang menghubungkan kamar-kamar di lantai dua—tempatku berada saat ini.

Saat aku mendekat, aku bisa melihat Caleb bersamanya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit tergesa-gesa mengikuti langkah Cathy yang terlihat cepat. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat pintu kamar di belakang Cathy terbuka, dan menutup di saat sosoknya telah menghilang di balik pintu tersebut—tentu saja aku mengenali kamar yang ditempatinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Meskipun aku dibuat penasaran setengah mati oleh tingkah mereka, aku berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak menghiraukan mereka dan melewati mereka begitu saja.

Sejujurnya, aku memang shock dan bisa dibilang frustasi dengan semua hal yang kuhadapi—sekaligus yang kuketahui akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Cathy? Dia adikku—walau hanya berbeda satu tahun—dan dia perempuan!

Oh, aku saja tidak yakin bisa mencerna penjelasan tadi dengan baik, bagaimana dengannya? Ah, sial! Semua ini seakan begitu nyata, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan, juga tidak.

.

.

.

[Catherina POV]

Aku berdiam diri di kamar setelah semua kejadian itu. Aku tak ingin ada yang mengusikku ataupun menggangguku.

Ini tidak dapat dipercaya. Benar-benar aneh. Vampir? Serigala jadi-jadian? Aku bahkan selalu yakin bahwa itu hanya legenda, tapi fakta bahwa Ayah adalah vampir dan Ibu adalah _wolf_, benar-benar menghantam keyakinanku. Dan di atas itu semua, aku dan Vals adalah anak mereka!

Wow! Ini sangat mengejutkan sekali.

Suara ketukan pintu dalam seharian ini sama sekali tak kuhiraukan. Bahkan Bibi Jo—pengurus rumah ini—turut kuusir. Aku sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun atau memakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, untuk saat ini.

Caleb selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun kutolak, dia selalu mengetuk pintu kamar dan membujukku untuk keluar, entah untuk makan ataupun menghirup udara segar. Tentunya aku selalu menolaknya dengan kasar, meskipun ia melakukannya dengan lembut.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mengetahui semuanya. Aku masih belum bisa memercayai itu semua, namun kenyataan mengenai kebenaran itu terus-menerus menghantam pikiranku.

Ah, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dengan sekali sentakan, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, disusul oleh langkah kakiku yang beranjak ke depan cermin. Aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku—wajahku yang nampak seperti orang mati, seolah tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Rambutku nampak kusut—sudah dua hari ini aku tak menyisirnya. Aku benar-benar kacau.

Kalau aku saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Vals? Apakah dia juga mengalami dan merasakan apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

Aku tak mampu untuk kembali berpikir dengan jernih. Aku terlalu sibuk dalam kemelut yang menghantuiku.

Aku penasaran. Tapi… aku juga takut.

Ah, aku tak sanggup lagi!

Kubaringkan kembali tubuhku di atas kasur dengan kasar. Kupaksakan mataku untuk menutup, dengan maksud agar aku tertidur segera setelahnya. Kuharap proses ini tak begitu menyakitkan—melihat kondisi Vals yang sudah mengalaminya, membuat hatiku sedikit ciut.

Yah, semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar.

* * *

Author's Note :

Tadaaa! Finally, this story was really finished! Terimakasih banyak untuk sahabatku tercinta dan seperjuangan—satu hobi dalam menulis, maksudku—yang sudah membantuku secara garis besar dalam penulisan cerita ini, Alya Aira. Many kisses for you, my Dear!

Ah, ya, Rae-san, ini cerita untuk kompetisi darimu. Semoga kamu suka sama ceritanya, ya. :3

Btw, untuk kritik dan saran yang membangun, kutunggu di kotak review. Ok?

See yaa~ ^^


End file.
